


Подарочные драбблы

by fioletova



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioletova/pseuds/fioletova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллекция подарочных драбблов - и аушные, и в рамках канона, всего 6 штук.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Совместное дежурство

Поразительно, но иногда взвод морпехов ничем не обличается от сборища сплетниц. Любая новость моментально разлетается по маленькому лагерю. До Брэда доносится обрывок чужого разговора:  
– Ты бы это видел, говорят, что Фик его чуть не убил.  
Брэд хмурится. Он оглядывается по сторонам, но Нейта нигде не видно. У командного хаммера Ганни что-то обсуждает с Поуком. Когда Брэд подходит к ним, Ганни без слов показывает себе за спину:  
– Сказал, что сегодня проследит сам.  
Что ж, видимо, дело совсем труба. Его опасения подтверждаются, когда он, наконец, находит Нейта. Уже издали можно почувствовать, что тот, мягко говоря, не в духе.  
– Сэр, – говорит Брэд, остановившись рядом.  
– Что вы тут делаете, сержант?  
– Не спится, вот – решил составить вам компанию.  
Нейт, обернувшись, молча смотрит на него, будто пытается понять, как ему реагировать на эту наглую ложь. Потом он хмурится, и Брэд мысленно вздыхает – глупо было рассчитывать, что все получится так просто и с первого раза. Сделав шаг назад, Брэд становится у него за спиной и кладет руку Нейту на шею. Ему хочется забраться пальцами под ворот его защитного костюма и дотронуться до голой кожи, но и так уже неплохо. Становится еще лучше, когда Нейт наклоняет голову вперед и вздыхает.  
– Что ты тут делаешь, Брэд?  
– Мне кажется или глупость передается от офицера к офицеру воздушно-капельным путем? Вы заразились от командования, сэр?  
– Будь на моем месте другой офицер, – хмыкнув, начинает Нейт, но в этот момент Брэд все-таки просовывает пальцы ему за ворот, и он, замолчав, только снова вздыхает.  
– Вряд ли, сэр, – говорит ему Брэд. – Сказать честно, я даже представить этого не могу.  
– Да? – голос у Нейта совсем тихий, даже неуверенный, и Брэд вдруг отчетливо понимает, что если услышит этот тон еще хоть раз, то война закончится раньше, чем им всем кажется: очень трудно будет воевать без командования.  
– Нейт, – говорит он, прижавшись грудью к его спине. Брэд знает, что рискует – вдруг Ганни решит проверить, все ли в порядке с лейтенантом? Да кто угодно может случайно пройти мимо и увидеть. И все же, он позволяет себе эту небольшую слабость.  
– Я отправил троих больных людей на совершенно идиотское задание.  
– Нейт, – повторяет он.  
– Ради чего?  
– Если верить сплетням, то это был не ты.  
– Я подтвердил приказ.  
– Да? В полусонном состоянии? Кажется, кто-то когда-то говорил мне, что некоторые приказы нужно переподверждать. – У Нейта, он знает, и на это найдутся возражения, которые Брэд решает пресечь на корню. Он кладет руку Нейту на бедро и тихо цыкает, когда тот пытается повернуться. – Сэр, при всем уважении, но мне кажется, что вы должны наблюдать, не пытается ли враг нанести удар по нашему маленькому, но, безусловно, важному лагерю. Что будет, если нас застанут врасплох?  
Нейт только фыркает. Какое-то время они стоят молча.  
– Могу сказать точно, – наконец, говорит он, и на этот раз его голос, слава богу, звучит не подавлено, – что враг очень удивится, застав нас в такой ситуации.  
Брэд улыбается ему в затылок.  
– Что ж, – произносит он, растягивая слова, – тогда это наш военный долг: шокировать и, таким образом, сразу обезоружить предполагаемого противника, не так ли, сэр?  
Нейт тихо смеется в ответ, и Брэд понимает, что, по крайней мере, в этой небольшой битве он смог одержать победу.


	2. Первое признание

Когда их спрашивают, кто признался первым, то Брэд отвечает, растягивая слова, что это – военная тайна. Нейт улыбается краем губ и обводит большим пальцем ободок стакана или бутылки. Ему нравится слушать истории, которые Брэд скармливает Рею и Поуку, и даже Майку. Самое забавное в них, что Брэд всегда говорит правду, вот только детали, которыми он щедро сдабривает свои истории, всегда вызывают массу вопросов.   
– ЭлТи лез к тебе по пожарной лестнице, зажав розу в зубах? – интересуется Рей. Видно, что в это поверить не готов даже он. Нейт его не винит, потому что пожарная лестница – правда, а вот розы, действительно, не было.   
– А ты больше ему верь, – мрачно говорит Поук. – Мне он заливал, что ЭлТи пятнадцать минут признавался ему в любви, на коленях.   
Все смотрят на Нейта. Он только пожимает плечами, не признаваясь ни в чем. Сказать по правде, ему даже интересно, кто и сколько минут выделит на его гипотетическое признание.  
– Две, – сурово объявляет Рей, – две максимум, и то, со скидкой на больное воображение Колберта.   
– Рей, – говорит Брэд с наигранным возмущение в голосе, – ты отказываешь нашему лейтенанту – простите, уже капитану – в красноречии?  
– Нет, – Майк впервые встревает в разговор, – просто ты и двух минут бы не выдержал.  
– Он стоял на коленях, – замечает Брэд. Майк улыбается:  
– Тем более, тогда я ставлю на пять секунд, – говорит он, и в ответ все смеются.   
– Но если серьезно, – жалуется в конце Уолт, который весь вечер тихо сидел рядом с Нейтом, – то кто все-таки признался первым?   
Брэд встает из-за стола, и Нейт поднимается следом за ним.   
– Это важно? – Ему хорошо, Брэд держит теплую руку у него на пояснице; от выпитого у Нейта приятно кружится голова.   
– Ну, – мнется Уолт, ему любопытно.  
– Хорошо, на этот раз я скажу правду, – говорит Брэд, обняв Нейта за плечи и быстро прижав к себе. – Я признался первым.  
– Я так и знал, что именно твоя терпежка не вытерпит! – орет радостный Рей. – Я поставил на это двадцать баксов!  
Нейт решает не добавлять, что Брэд действительно признался тогда первым, но уже после того, как Нейт – Брэд ни слова тут не соврал – и правда встал на колени.


	3. Кофе

Новость быстро разлетелась по лагерю: в одном из домов кто-то нашел кофеварку, а лейтенант, видимо, в порыве душевной щедрости, обещал сварить всем «потрясающий кофе». Брэд решил, что это представление он не пропустит ни за что в жизни.  
– Старик, с ума сойти, – суетился рядом с ним Рей, – наш ЭлТи решил показать класс!   
Вытерев руки от машинного масла, Брэд бросил тряпку на сиденье.   
– Не забудь попросить добавки.  
– Я сто лет не пил нормальный кофе, – сообщил Рей, чуть не пританцовывая на месте. – Давай, шевели задом!  
Когда они подошли, вокруг Нейта уже собралась толпа – у каждого в руке была кружка. Сам Нейт с сосредоточенным лицом колдовал над кофеваркой: то наклонялся к ней, чтобы что-то понюхать, то, нахмурившись, приоткрывал крышку и заглядывал внутрь. Наконец, результат его удовлетворил.   
Рей первым добрался до цели. Бесцеремонно растолкав сослуживцев, он протянул Нейту свою кружку и довольно улыбнулся, когда тот до краев наполнил ее горячим кофе. Со всех сторон донеслось недовольное ворчание.   
– Не бойтесь, сохраняйте спокойствие, – сказал Брэд, повысив голос. – Всем хватит. Рей просто попробует первым.   
Он с трудом подавил улыбку, когда Рей, глотнув свой кофе, вдруг разом изменился в лице. На секунду Персон замер и округлил глаза. Нейт с беспокойством посмотрел на него:  
– Горячо?   
Рей громко сглотнул и тут же вытер рот рукой.   
– Горячо, – хрипло сказал он, – сэр.   
В ответ Нейт легко улыбнулся.  
– Будьте осторожны, капрал. – К счастью, в этот момент Ганни крикнул, что Нейта вызывает командование. Тот кивнул: – Прошу меня простить.  
Сказав это, Нейт быстрым шагом направился к своему хаммеру. Рей проводил его обиженным взглядом.   
– Вот дерьмо! – выругался он, когда Нейт отошел достаточно далеко, чтобы обида смогла наконец смениться возмущением. – Дерьмовое дерьмо, самое дерьмовое дерьмо, какое мне приходилось пить! Лили, не трогай кофеварку! Сперва мы ее помоем, чтобы ни вкуса, ни запаха не осталось. – Он, прищурившись, посмотрел на Брэда. – Ты знал? Нет, ты про это знал?   
Брэд скрестил руки на груди.  
– Может быть.  
– А мне не мог сказать?   
– И лишить тебя «настоящего кофе»?   
– Ладно. Ладно! Я даже не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знал, – проворчал Рей. Он глотал ртом воздух и иногда косился на Нейта. Тот, занятый разговором, не обращал никакого внимания на эти взгляды. Брэд тоже глянул в сторону командного хаммера. Нейт успел закончить свой разговор и теперь, вытащив карту, что-то показывал на ней Ганни.   
– Не спрашивай, – согласился Брэд.   
– И кто ему только сказал, что он умеет варить кофе? – Рей в последний раз плюнул на землю. – Больше никогда! А я ведь знал, что офицерам нельзя верить! Но ведь это был ЭлТи.   
Хмыкнув, Брэд похлопал его по плечу. Он не стал никому рассказывать, как пару недель назад сам впервые попробовал приготовленный Нейтом кофе. Нейт протянул ему кружку с горячим, еще дымящимся напитком: «Этому рецепту меня научили дома», – сказал он. Брэд отпил и, закрыв глаза, с секунду привыкал к мысли, что ему все-таки придется это проглотить.  
– Нравится?   
– Производит впечатление, – наконец выдавил он из себя.   
Нейт забрал у него кружку и при этом нечаянно – или специально – задел его руку пальцами.   
– Да? – спросил он, Брэд быстро посмотрел в его сторону. Нейт улыбнулся и на минуту стал совсем не похож на собранного, строго командира. – А вот мои сестры терпеть не могут, когда я варю им кофе.   
Брэд снова сглотнул.   
– Они гражданские, сэр.  
Теперь Нейт хмыкнул.  
– Я могу сварить тебе еще кофе, – сказал он и, заметив выражение на лице Брэда, быстро добавил: – Не сейчас, нет, когда будешь в Штатах. Если, конечно, хочешь.  
Нейт вертел пустую кружку в руках; глядя на него, Брэд решил, что он, в конце концов, уже узнал самое страшное. Остальное его не пугало.   
– Кстати, я тоже знаю пару рецептов, – сказал он, улыбнувшись Нейту: – И думаю, что смогу тебя удивить.


	4. Брэд сохнет по Нейту, и все об этом знают

Все они умрут мучительной смертью, – решил Брэд, наблюдая за тем, как Поук при его появлении толкнул Тромбли в бок:  
– Подвинься, щенок, уступи место старшему по званию, – весело сказал он. Место было рядом с Нейтом, который чертил на земле приблизительный маршрут их тренировочного марш-броска и не обращал внимания на возню вокруг.   
Брэд оглядел собравшихся мрачным взглядом: Поук с трудом сдерживал улыбку, Рей открыто лыбился, Ганни смотрел на лейтенанта и только раз приподнял взгляд, но этого хватило. Даже Ганни посмеивался над ним!  
– Брэд, – сказал Нейт, наконец заметив его появление.  
– Сэр.  
– Прости, мы начали без тебя, – продолжил Нейт и переступил с ноги на ногу. Тромбли, получив еще один тычок в бок – на этот раз от Рея, подвинулся, и Брэд встал на его место.   
– Не беспокойтесь, сэр, – послышался голос Рея прежде чем Брэд успел вставить хоть слово, – сержант ловит все на лету.   
– Да, сэр, – подхватил Уолт, стоявший чуть в стороне, – а вас он поймет с полуслова.   
– С полу-взгляда, сэр, – хохотнул Рей и поправил темные очки, которые грозили вот-вот съехать с переносицы.  
– С полу-звука? – донесся из-за спины вопрос. Кажется, это был проклятый Тромбли.  
Нейт, забыв на секунду о схеме, молча смотрел на них. Ганни широко улыбнулся.   
– Простите, сэр, кажется, ребята немного перегрелись на солнце.  
– Да, сэр, – тут же согласился Рей, – особенно один из нас. Он буквально горит!  
– Рей! – От его резкого тона все разом замолчали, и Брэд уже спокойнее продолжил: – Будьте так добры, капрал Персон, заткнитесь, пожалуйста, и дайте лейтенанту продолжить объяснение.   
Сжав зубы, Брэд ждал, что кто-нибудь опять начнет отпускать шуточки, но остаток встречи прошел спокойно. Только Поук время от времени посматривал в его сторону и легко качал головой, будто хотел сказать: прости, друг, но ты ведь сам облажался, надо же было так очевидно втрескаться в нашего ЭлТи. Брэд старался не смотреть в его сторону.   
В конце Нейт отряхнул руки от песка:  
– Спасибо, джентльмены, на этом все.   
Брэд, прищурившись из-за яркого солнца, смотрел ему в спину. Он почувствовал, как кто-то тяжело хлопнул его по плечу. Обернувшись, Брэд увидел Ганни.  
– Он спросил меня, все ли с тобой нормально. Не нужно ли ему сделать что-нибудь…   
Брэд молча сглотнул.  
– Я сказал, чтобы он не беспокоился, что ты просто засиделся на месте. Но если ему хочется, то он может тебя поцеловать, что это поможет лучше любого разговора по душам.   
Ганни, – решил Брэд, – умрет первым.  
– Знаешь, я никогда не видел у него такого взгляда, – задумчиво продолжил тот, – словно я ему сообщил, что демократии не существует.   
– Да? – хрипло поинтересовался Брэд, – лейтенант, безусловно, огорчился.  
– Это да, – согласился Ганни, задумчиво глядя перед собой, а потом вдруг неожиданно улыбнулся, – хотя что-то подсказывает мне, что некоторые вещи способны примирить его и с отсутствием демократии, и даже с определенной диктатурой.   
Брэд закрыл глаза. Он сказал себе, что не станет думать над этим заявлением. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Хотя бы не при Ганни. И не при лейтенанте… Ведь он же – Айсмен!   
Во имя мира во всем мире, – решил он и в который раз за день проклял весь взвод. Когда Брэд снова посмотрел перед собой, то увидел, как у командного хамви Нейт что-то объясняет Поуку и трет рот рукой. Во имя этого, – сказал себе Брэд и мысленно добавил, наблюдая за тем, как Нейт медленно водит пальцами по губам, – и чтобы не сойти с ума.


	5. Первый поцелуй

Брэд придвинул компьютер ближе. Из соседнего отдела доносились веселые возгласы, кто-то радостно крикнул: «С Рождеством!». «И с Новым Годом», – подхватили другие голоса.  
На часах было почти двенадцать ночи. Брэд устало провел рукой по лицу. Ему оставалось проверить еще две страницы.  
– Сегодня праздник, – раздался знакомый голос, отчего Брэд невольно выпрямился. Нейт, а это был именно он, стоял, прислонившись бедром к двери маленького офиса. – Ребята тебя ждали.   
– Думаю, они переживут, – ответил Брэд. Он пожалел, что обернулся посмотреть на Нейта. Тот уже явно успел выпить пару бутылок пива, а, может, и больше. Галстук, обычно повязанный аккуратным узлом, сейчас расслабленно болтался у него вокруг шеи. Взъерошенные волосы и покрасневшее лицо ничем не выдавали строгого начальника.   
– Может быть, – сказал Нейт. Брэд выругался про себя, когда он вошел в офис и закрыл за собой дверь. Сразу же стало тихо. – А, может, нет.   
Голос у Нейта был каким-то странным. Брэд привык к коротким приказам, всегда по делу, к четким формулировкам. Но сейчас Нейт говорил, чуть растягивая слова, отчего Брэду хотелось отодвинуть ноутбук в сторону, встать из-за стола и прижать его спиной к двери. Он оборвал себя – не нужно было об этом думать. Нейт как появился в их офисе, так и исчезнет, когда этот или следующий проект подойдет к концу.   
– В следующем году тут же? Или уже собираешься обратно в Вашингтон? – спросил Брэд, чтобы как-то заполнить паузу. Собственная неуклюжесть вдруг разозлила его, но Нейт не обратил внимания на недовольный и резкий вопрос. Он остановился рядом с Брэдом и, прислонившись к столу, задумчиво потер подбородок.  
– Пока нет, – сказал он тем же веселым тоном. Черт бы его побрал, этого Нейта Фика! Брэд все-таки отодвинул ноутбук и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, скрестил руки на груди. Все было так замечательно, а потом появился он.   
– Решил задержаться у нас подольше? – спросил Брэд. Он тут же поморщился – вопрос прозвучал не резко, как ему хотелось бы, а с какой-то обидой, словно Нейт обещал остаться, и вот… Все это было так некстати... Брэд мучительно обдумывал, что сказать дальше, но в следующим момент только удивленно выдохнул, потому что Нейт наклонился к нему и, положив руки на подлокотники кресла, тихо произнес:  
– Это зависит от нескольких вещей.   
Его теплое дыхание защекотало ухо, и Брэд сглотнул.  
– Каких же? – спросил он, глядя перед собой. Он старался не смотреть на Нейта, потому что понимал – стоит только сделать это, и все. Нейт усмехнулся.  
– Например, от того, что ты сделаешь, если я тебя поцелую, – сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, обхватил губами мочку его уха. Брэд с такой силой сжал ручки кресла, что, казалось, они вот-вот треснут.  
– Нейт, – хрипло произнес он.  
– Или ты не хочешь? Потому что все эти взгляды, что я ловил последний месяц, говорят мне о другом.  
– Ты пьян.  
– Да, но не так уж сильно, – не согласился Нейт.  
Брэд все-таки посмотрел на него. Он целый месяц думал именно об этом, с тех самых пор, как Феррандо представил ему своего нового заместителя. Думал и понимал, что Нейт, с его образованием – черт, проклятый Гарвард, подумать только! – и целеустремленностью вряд ли надолго задержится в их небольшой конторе.   
Но сейчас Нейт был так близко, а выдержка Брэда, вопреки его репутации, все же имела свой предел.   
Нейт тихо выдохнул, когда Брэд толкнул его рукой в грудь и прижал к столу.   
– Значит, да? – улыбнулся он. Брэд покачал головой:  
– Тихо, – шикнул он. – Ты уже все сказал.  
– Да, – согласился Нейт, обняв его за поясницу одной рукой и другой – за шею, – но не все сделал.   
Их первый поцелуй получился немного смазанным, жадным, потому что Брэд слишком долго этого ждал, и Нейт, если верить его тихим, довольным звукам, – тоже. От Нейта пахло выпивкой и каким-то сладким приятным запахом.   
– Рей пролил на меня пунш, – сказал он, когда Брэд спросил.   
– Чертов Рей, – пробормотал Брэд ему в шею, потом поцеловал, легко прикусил кожу. – Мне кажется, тебе нужно снять рубашку, она вся в пунше.   
– Да, – лениво протянул Нейт, – мне тоже так кажется.   
Так прошло их первое, но далеко не последнее совместное Рождество.


	6. Нейт разнообразно снится Брэду

Нейт прижал его запястья к земле и наклонился вперед. Из-за проклятой каски Брэд видел только его острый подбородок.   
– Нейт, – позвал он и дернул руками, но Нейт держал крепко.  
– Тише, Брэд, – велел он с явной улыбкой в голосе, – мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то нас услышал.  
Брэд застонал, и в тот же момент весь мир вокруг него содрогнулся.   
Он резко открыл глаза.  
– Брэд, – с осторожностью, ему не свойственной, произнес Рей, сидевший на корточках рядом с ним. – Я не хочу никого пугать, себя – в первую очередь, но ты стонал во сне. Скажи мне, что все хорошо.  
– Все хорошо, – послушно повторил Брэд. Он провел рукой по лицу. Черт, это был сон – уже третий сон за последнюю неделю.   
– Уверен?   
Брэд смерил его взглядом.  
– Кажется, ты должен был стоять на посту.  
Рей фыркнул в ответ:  
– Ну да, постоишь тут, как же. Ты стонешь на весь лагерь, ЭлТи бегает и зыркает на всех, Ганни сидит, как проклятый Йода, а я – и ведь самому это страшно говорить, но что тут поделаешь! – так вот, я, единственный оплот разума посреди этого бедлама, должен стоять на посту.  
Брэд по привычке пропустил большую часть мимо ушей и сконцентрировался на главном:  
– Лейтенант, – спросил он, постаравшись повторить интонации Рея, – «зыркает»?  
– Скажи еще, ты не заметил. Ну, ладно, может, ты и не заметил, хотя, старик, считай, что в таком случае ты меня удивил. Обычно ты за ним следишь, будто ЭлТи сахарный, а кто-то его вот-вот кинет в воду. Не то чтобы я что-то хотел сказать…  
– Рей! «Зыркает»?  
Тот поскреб подбородок и сплюнул на землю.  
– Он приходил, когда ты спал, ну и услышал, как ты тут завываешь, – сообщил Рей, – спросил, часто у тебя это или как. Ну и я ему сказал, что часто, почти каждую ночь. С тех пор он и зыркает, по крайней мере, сегодня.  
Брэд откинулся назад и при этом легко ударился головой о землю.  
– Осторожнее, кто будет руководить, если ты себе мозги отобьешь?  
– Заткнись, Рей, – в очередной раз посоветовал он, закрыв глаза рукой.  
Хорошо, что Рей хотя бы не знает, из-за чего Брэд, как Персон выразился, «завывает почти каждую ночь». Брэд постарался представить себе лицо Нейта, если бы ему сказали, что он с завидной регулярностью снится Брэду Колберту. Да еще в ситуациях, которые оставляли мало пространства для каких-либо интерпретаций. Самое невинное, что они с Нейтом делали в этих снах, – целовались, спрятавшись за широкими хамви. Да и этот сон вряд ли можно было так легко списать со счетов – у Брэда до сих пор перехватывало дыхание, стоило только вспомнить, как даже этот, фантомный, ненастоящий Нейт прижимался к нему, как короткими ногтями царапал кожу у Брэда на шее, и ерзал под ним, подзуживая, будто прося о большем.   
– Эй, Брэд, ты нормально там? – снова спросил Рей и легко тронул его за руку. – Слушай, я, конечно, не луч света в темном царстве, но если что, то я готов, – он кашлянул и закончил почти убито: – готов выслушать тебя, ну, как лучший друг.  
– Рей, – Брэд помолчал и, только дождавшись неуверенного «да», сказал: – Можешь не продолжать.   
Тот недовольно фыркнул:  
– Ну, как знаешь, хотя я тебе, можно сказать, душу открыл.  
Брэд слушал его в пол-уха. Он решил, что еще успеет разобраться с обидами Рея, а сейчас нужно было решить другой вопрос.  
Поднявшись, Брэд отряхнул форму и огляделся по сторонам. Вдалеке виднелись вспышки – кажется, пока Брэд мечтал о своем лейтенанте, доблестная армия Соединенных Штатов нашла себе еще одну цель. Брэд только надеялся, что это не очередной мирный поселок.  
– ЭлТи сказал, где он будет?   
Рей махнул рукой в сторону командного хамви:  
– Сегодня у него выходной, наверное, спит. Я бы на его месте такую возможность точно не упустил.  
Но Нейт, когда Брэд его нашел, вовсе не спал. Он сидел в кузове хамви, на каком-то ящике, и, подсвечивая себе фонариком, изучал карту.   
– Тратите батарейки, сэр? – спросил Брэд, остановившись рядом. – А ведь они у нас на вес золота.  
Нейт приподнял голову и улыбнулся.  
– Брэд. Рей сказал мне, что ты спишь.  
– Мои законные час и сорок минут уже истекли.  
В ответ на это Нейт нахмурился, но Брэд решил не обращать внимания – тем более, что Нейт и сам выглядел так, словно в любой момент мог упасть и отключиться. Может быть, из-за каски, а, может, и по другой причине, но темные круги у него под глазами были сейчас особенно заметны.   
– Что вы делаете, сэр? В темноте? С фонариком? Будто это что-то может решить.   
Нейт сердито выдохнул. Потом, будто задумавшись над чем-то, он прикусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел Брэду за плечо. Наверное, тоже гадал, бомбят они вражескую армию или безоружных людей.  
– Нейт, – Брэд взялся за край карты и легко потянул ее на себя; когда Нейт отпустил, он сложил ее вдвое, потом вчетверо. – Сейчас уже ничего нельзя сделать.  
Тот мотнул головой.   
– Я знаю, поверь, – сказал на это Брэд, специально опустив официальный титул. Сделать это оказалось гораздо легче, чем он думал еще неделю назад.   
– Ты поэтому не спишь по ночам? – вдруг спросил Нейт, в его голосе прозвучала нарочитая бравада, словно он пытался уйти от неприятной темы, но не знал, как сменить ее на другую, безопасную. – Рей сказал, что в последнее время тебя мучают кошмары.  
Брэд с трудом видел его лицо в темноте, но зато хорошо – руки. Нейт сидел, сжав в одной ладони край своей защитной куртки. С минуту Брэд молча смотрел на побелевшие костяшки его пальцев и не знал, сказать ли ему правду или снова сделать вид, что ничего между ними нет. Он подумал, что больше всего хочет сейчас накрыть ладонь Нейта своей, заставить его разжать пальцы, пообещать ему, что все будет хорошо.  
– Нет, – тихо произнес он, решившись, – меня мучают не кошмары.  
Нейт приподнял голову, когда Брэд взял его руку и повернул ладонью вверх. Он смотрел на линию жизни, длинную, слава богу, такую длинную, и ждал, что Нейт сделает в следующий момент.  
– Тогда что тебе снится? – спросил Нейт.  
Большим пальцем Брэд провел вдоль его запястья, крепко сжал в руке, чтобы никто не мог сказать, что это был тот редкий момент, когда Брэду Колберту стало страшно.  
– Ты, – признался он и улыбнулся, когда Нейт расслабился и закрыл глаза.


End file.
